Such a handle fastening is known from DE-Patent 22 64 244. When using such an arrangement on cooking utensils or the like, which are cast, for example, out of an aluminum alloy, problems arise with the fastening of the support arm to the utensil. A special holding bar is in most cases integrally formed on the periphery of the utensil. The support arm is later either welded or screwed to the holding bar. It is understood that an exact orientation of the holding bar in relationship to the utensil is difficult during the casting process. Also there is the danger that the holding bar is washed away when the casting material runs in because its fastening in the mold is also difficult to handle. Faulty castings are the unavoidable consequence.
When the support arm is welded to an integrally cast holding bar, deformations of the workpiece can be the result so that required dimensions are no longer maintained. This is particularly bad in mass production, where consecutively oriented operating devices are set for specific dimensions of the workpieces. Thus this operation also harbors the danger that the thereby manufactured semifinished articles cannot be further processed in one production line.
To fasten the support arm by means of a screw connection, regardless whether directly to the utensil or on an integrally cast holding bar, requires much work and furthermore does not guarantee a fixed connection, in particular over a long period of time.
The purpose of the invention is to provide a handle fastening of the above in detail described type in such a manner that neither a holding bar to be cast separately on the utensil is provided, on which bar the support arm would have to be fastened, nor that a special operating step is needed for such a fastening.
The purpose is attained according to the invention in such a manner that a holding piece, which is integral with the support arm, is constructed on the support arm, which holding piece is cast into a boss integrally provided on the utensil.
The invention thus avoids both a holding bar and also the complicated mounting of the support arm on the utensil. However, the holding piece can thereby also not be flushed away during the casting process in contrast to the conventional holding bar because it is a part of the support arm, the remaining area of which stays outside of the mold and can in this manner be easily locked.
It is thereby advantageous when the holding piece is formed of at least one arm part of the support arm which arm part is essentially vertical in the position of use of the utensil; same can thus be contiguous with the sheet-metal arm plates of the support arm, in one piece with these plates, which plates are usually vertically aligned because of the position of use of the utensil. The arm part is designed in a simple manner as a sheet-metal part. In order to prevent in such a design that during the use of the utensil an arm part is torn out of the boss, it is preferably provided that at least one of the flat surfaces of the arm part, which surfaces are approximately parallel to an axis of the handle piece, has at least one recess. The recess is thereby advantageously designed as an opening in the arm part. The holding piece is in this manner form-lockingly securely anchored in the boss because the recess or rather the opening is filled with casting material.
The boss is in a particularly advantageous development of the invention interfaces in direction of the handle piece with a sealing plate which is fastened to the holding piece prior to it being integrally cast. The sealing plate is in this manner a part of the mold and prevents the casting material from penetrating into the remaining area of the support arm which is to be covered at least partially by the handle piece. The sealing plate separates thereby the boss from an area of the support arm which is not covered by the handle piece.
It can in particular also be advantageous when the sealing plate has at least one opening into which the holding piece can be guided, and when moreover the holding piece is designed such that it completely occupies the opening when it is guided into it. The essential congruence of the cross sections of the opening and of the holding piece assures that the casting material essentially stops at the sealing plate and does not penetrate there through to the otherwise needed areas of the support arm.
The holding piece is oriented in relationship to the boss, for example, such that a stop is provided which defines its introduction into the opening and abuts the sealing plate, and/or the holding piece abutting the sealing plate can be locked in this position in a simple manner such that the holding piece on a side of the sealing plate facing the boss, has at least one embossment or the like so that same resting on the sealing plate projects beyond the outer contour of the opening. Thus, a very rigid connection of the holding piece and thus of the support arm to the boss and thus the utensil results, which connection can be highly stressed without thereby having to fear its destruction.
An aesthetically particularly satisfactory design of the handle fastening of the invention results when the sealing plate has an arched designed-arched as a segment of a circular hollow cylinder such that an arch radius, referred to the axis of symmetry of the utensil, is provided and furthermore, if necessary, the edging of the sealing plate is embedded in casting material. Thus an encasing of the boss is not needed.
The arrangement can in a simple manner be such that the handle piece can be locked on the support arm by means of a spring piece, and/or that a sleeve is provided to encase an area of the handle fastening, which area cannot be covered by the handle piece and is connected to the boss. The operations for the assembly of the handle fastening are thus possibly reduced to the mounting of the spring and of the handle piece and the mounting of the sleeve. Such a simple assembly cannot be achieved with the up to now known arrangements.